Deadboy, la batalla de los reinos griegos
by Buki Fukkatsu-Zelius Thunder
Summary: Un simple ángel del reino de Afrodisía y un chico al cual creían muerto unirán en una aventura para purificar almas, derrotar al ejercito de Hades el Rey del Inframundo y...¿descubrir el amor?


**_Advertencia: Esta es la primera vez que hago un Fic, lo siento si no me sale bien .U_**

**_En los diálogos solo pondré las primeras palabras de sus nombres._**

**_Uno de los personajes (Byron) no es mio, es un personaje original de Level-5._**

**_Quizás haga dibujos o bocetos de los personajes, si quieren verlos preguntadme a mi y de alguna manera os lo enseñaré._**

**_A partir del capitulo 2-3 comenzara a haber yaoi (Chico x Chico) así que si no os gusta tenéis dos opciones: aguantaros o no verlo._**

**Capitulo 1:La misión**

Un día como el de cualquiera, un ángel de cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol y ojos carmesí estaba sentado en las altas colinas nubosas del reino de Afrodisía mientras miraba desde su "espejo de humanidad" las verdes praderas del reino de los humanos.

**?**: -¡Byron-san!-Se oía desde abajo la voz de una chica de cabellos largos y lacios color celeste,con los ojo izquierdo verde y el derecho azul-¡La Mayor Kitty te ha enviado otra misión en el mundo de los humanos!-

**By**: -¡Kiabi-chan! ¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡ya sabes que no puedes venir por aquí sin aprender a volar!-

**Ki**: -¡Lo seeee,lo seeeeee! Pero la Mayor Kitty lleva horas buscándote...¡esta muy enfadada!-

**By**: -Que raro ver a la Mayor Kitty enfadada porque llego tarde... ¿Tanto me necesita?-

**Ki**: -Dice que hoy te tocaba una misión de rango "oro puro", así que creo que eso es un SI rotundo...-

Tras dichas esas palabras, Byron se levantó de un salto mientras miraba a la mas joven casi con los ojos brillantes, nada mas acaban de nombrarlo "Recluta Especial" y ya le mandan una misión de las grandes.

**By**: -¡Una misión de ese rango solo son para los de la élite! ¡me necesitara con urgencia máxima! ¡¿Que demonios hago aqui quieto?!-

**Ki**: -¿Y me lo preguntas a mi...?-

/ En el GAA (El Gremio de los Ángeles de Afrodisía) \

Nada mas llegar a la entrada se ve a una chica mas o menos mas mayor que los dos jóvenes,de cabellos morenos y algo ondulados de ojos marrones esperándoles algo furiosa -¡LLEGAS TARDE, COMO SIEMPRE!-

**By**: -Lo siento Mayor...-

**Kitt**: -Aish...No pasa nada Byron, tu eres mi mejor estudiante, ademas, esto no es como las escuelas humanas, pero dejemos eso... ¿ya sabes por que te he llamado no?-

**By**: -Si,porque me habéis recomendado una misión del rango de Oro puro-

**Kitt**: -Exacto,pero yo no te encomendé la misión, solo soy la que te tiene que llevar ante la reina Afrodita-

**By**: -¡¿L-La reina?!-Por la voz de el Angelito se notaba la gran ilusión pero a la vez algo de pánico, después de todo hablaban de la Reina.

**Kitt**: -Eso es,la Reina, así que no la hagamos esperar mucho mas-

En lo que se dice "Un vuelo" ya habían llegado a la entrada al castillo de la Reina Afrodita,la emoción de Byron al verlo tan de cerca era como algo que llevaba deseando desde que entro en el GAA. Por fin...por fin podía ver a la persona que creo el reino en el que nació, iba todo bien...hasta que le les interpusieron los guardianes colosos,no eran personas,sino grandes estatuas de Cisnes blancos que protegían la puertas del castillo.

**Colosal celeste**: -Alto! ¿Quien viene?-

**Kitt**: -Soy la Mayor Kitty,vengo con Byron Love-

**Colosal rosa**: -¿La joven de los Reinos Acuáticos viene con vosotros?-

Kiabi, que estaba detrás de Byron se quedo algo asustada al ver que al darse cuenta de que hablaban de ella, exactamente, Kiabi es una aprendiz de Poseidón.

**By**: -Viene conmigo,por favor,permitidle el paso-

**Colosales**: -Como usted diga...Byron Love-

Y nada mas terminar esas palabras las puertas del castillo se abrieron, mientras los dos caminaban por el pasillo directos la sala del trono, se fijaban el los pilares, repletos de bellas flores al igual que el suelo, ¡Incluso el techo estaba formado por un cerezo enorme! Y justo en el tronco, había un inmenso lago, supuéstamente ya estaban en la sala del trono pero...

**Ki**: -¿Donde esta la Reina? ¿Donde esta su trono?-

**Kitt**: -Todo eso lo sabras cuando te metas en tu elemento natural-Lo dijo,esbozando una sonrisita,casi se podria decir que iba a reirse.

**By**: -¿El lago? ¿Esta dentro del lago?-

**Ki**: -Pues que facil me deja las cosas...-Dijo haciendo algunos ejercicios de calentamiento antes de lanzarse al agua.

Byron se quedo mirando el lago muy extrañado, el agua era tan pura que se tendría que ver a Kiabi y el fondo del lago, pero ninguna de las dos cosas se veía, en un acto de despiste, Kitty empujó a Byron haciendo que cayera en el lago, donde debería haberse quedado en el fondo...pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en un lugar lleno de nubes rosa, repleto de estatuas de cupidos y parecía que volaban corazones alados por todo el salón, al fondo, se encontraba tanto a Kiabi como a una joven y hermosa señora de larguísimos cabellos dorados y ojos azules casi cristalinos, su largo traje al dejar al descubierto su espalda dejaba ver sus largas y hermosas alas rosadas, sin duda, estaba en frente a la Diosa y Reina Afrodita.

**Af**: -Con que este es Byron Love...El mas fiel aprendiz de mi querida Mayor Kitty-Su voz sonaba como la mas dulce miel mientras se acercaba al nombrado, agarrándole del mentón como si estuviera estudiando su faceta.

**Kitt**: -Reina Afrodita, ¿para que quería a Byron...?-

**Af**: -Quiero que me haga dos recaditos...uno sera que purifique a unos mutantes, ya que parece que nuestro querido Hades a estado jugando con dos pobres hermanas y ahora están destruyendo todo a su paso...

La piel de Kiabi se volvió pálida al oír ese nombre, su pasado no fue muy bonito gracias a el y no quería volver a acordarse de su tragedia, así que decidió esconderse en los brazos de Kitty, la cual notaba su miedo, su pánico a oír ese maligno nombre.

**By**: -Ese maldito...ha vuelto a destruir la pureza de las personas...¿eso significa que tengo que destruirlas?-

**Af**: -Para nada...por fin hemos encontrado la manera de purificar las almas corrompidas y devolverlas a su forma normal, la primera parte de tu misión es recoger lo que llamamos el "purificador"-

**Ki**: -Y eso al que llamáis el "purificador"...¿exactamente, que es?-

**Af**: -Aún no lo sabemos...pero sabemos su ubicación exacta, es por eso que envío a Byron a que recoja el "purificador" y, así de paso, purifica a esas pobres jovencitas-

**By**: -Comprendo, un plan combinado, ¿donde esta ese "purificador"?

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Espero que hallan disfrutado del primer capitulo...ya se que le he puesto muchos diálogos...lo siento ^U**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo~**


End file.
